undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Spawn
This work has been marked for archiving, if this mark is not removed within one month, the work will be protected from all edits. NOTE: While Golden Forge does own the page, he doesn't own this species. This species primarily serves as a replacement for the species formerly known as the Glie, or Dove's Demons. You may make your own Spawn without explicit permission, but please adhere to the rules, and try to follow the guidelines shown here. Also, don't edit this page. Spawn are the cross-breeds between Humans and Monsters, primarily originating from the time when Monsters and Humans were at peace. Due to their mixed blood, they are generally shunned by both sides, being forced to live a life of bigotry. As a result, many of them have either gone into hiding or have been killed, making them a rare sight. History Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. While they were generally separate groups, there had been interactions between the two species in the past. The groups were even at complete peace with each other, during the reign of the Lucas bloodline. With peace, comes friendship; and with friendship, romance; and with romance, babies. There had been several relationships previous to the War that resulted in children known as Mixed-Bloods. These children were rather unique, as they were both adept at magic and willpower. They were to be considered the newest generation of both worlds, for they could quite potentially unite the two species as one, and forever forget their differences. However, this was simply not the case. As tensions grew between Monsters and Humans, so did tensions between Humans and Mixed-Bloods. They were considered to be rather ugly by Humans, and when the War broke out, they were considered a bad reminder of their relationships. As a result, Mixed-Bloods were now called Spawn, and were outlawed in Human territory. As for the Monsters, Asgore allowed any Spawn to be a part of the Monsters, and join them in their cause of the War. While they were formidable opponents, they were no match for the Humans. As a result, they were locked away with the Monsters by the Barrier. Resentful of the Humans, many of the Monsters had shunned the Spawn for the same reason as the Humans did. As time passed, their reputation and population didn't really change at all. About as many Spawn were born as they were killed. In both the Surface and the Underground, they are still shunned by the majorities of Humans and Monsters alike. This doesn't mean that they will go extinct... if anything, they may actually prove them that their differences don't actually make a difference. Description Generally, Spawn are basically a cross between their parents. For example, if the parents were a redheaded Human and a cat Monster, the resulting Spawn would be something such as a humanoid Cat with red-fur, or a Human-like individual with cat ears, teeth, and a tail. Of course, the degree of such crossing depends on the matching genes, and the way the Spawn is nurtured. There are three types of Spawn: Traditional Spawn, Otherkin Spawn, and Humane Spawn. Traditional Spawn are generally 50/50, being the child of a Monster and Human, or two Spawn. Otherkin Spawn is generally more Monster than Human, being the child of a Monster and Spawn typically. Humane Spawn is generally more Human than Monster, being the child of a Human and Spawn typically. SOUL The SOUL of a Spawn is considered to be rather unique, and is the same circumstance for all three types of Spawn. It is stronger than that of a Monster's, but is weaker than that of a Human's. When a Spawn dies, all that is left is the SOUL, much like a Human and Boss Monsters. However, if the SOUL isn't contained within five minutes, it ends up shattering. One of the main features of the SOUL is that it seems otherworldly, and can't be applied to normal laws regarding the SOULs. For example, Spawn are completely incapable of absorbing other SOULs, even if it is a Human SOUL. Their own SOULs can't be absorbed either, and they are completely inapplicable to the Barrier; otherwise it could've been broken by now. Powers and Abilities Inheritance Due to Spawn being the children of Monsters and Humans, they're generally capable of inheriting the abilities that their parents had around the time. If a Spawn was the child of a fire-breathing Agarif and a karate-master Human, they would probably be able to breathe fire and become adept in karate. Of course, being the descendant of both and not one, a Spawn is incapable of matching the power of their parents with such abilities. Hard-To-Destroy Humans are generally resistant to damage, usually taking only single digits of HP when hit by such moves. Monsters can have rather high HP, capable of going as far as five digits. Combine these two together in lower amounts, and you have a creature that is hard to destroy. A Spawn's HP can go as high as four digits, and can generally take less damage than their Monster-counterparts, making them rather hard to kill. Determination Being part-Human, Spawn have generally higher amounts of Determination than their Monster-counterparts. As a result, they can really cling to their bodies on the verge of death, and make a comeback from moves that would generally be fatal to Monsters. However, they have less Determination than that of Flowey and Humans, making them incapable of using the SAVE option. Power A Human isn't too powerful because they lack magic. A Monster isn't very powerful at all because they lack Determination. Spawn however have a bit of both, allowing them to be rather formidable in combat. Combining their stats with their Determination and their HP makes them the most formidable of opponents on average levels. However, while they are generally stronger than average Humans and Monsters, they are no match for formidable opponents, especially high-LVed Humans and Monsters with Human Souls. Notable Spawn (In order of creation) # Lindsay Kingsland (ManinBlack007JK) # Captain Moldbygg (DerpyNecron) # Bryson (Fredbear and freinds) # Admiral Aldlen_Drokkenhof (DerpyNecron) # Paz (Slade The Demon) # Senet (Golden Forge) # Ender De_Ulf_Ving (VoidTheGamer) Trivia * Spawn is the third edition of the cross-breeds between Humans and Monsters, the first being Demons and the second being Glie. Credit Credits go to TobyFox for creating Undertale, Con for creating the base page, and Dove (and Vinny) for originally creating the cross-breeds known as Demons. Category:Species Category:Spawn